poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tale of the Ghostlight
This is how tale of the Ghostlight goes in Mater, Thomas and the Ghostlight. (The screen then shows everyone and the whole team are gathered around at Flo's V8 Cafe, with Mater and Thomas nowhere to be seen.) Ramone: I'll have the daily special when you get a chance... Lightning McQueen: Gosh, sure is a nice night. (Then a can hits the ground in the background, being from a pile of cans that are front of what appears to be Mater and Thomas, as a hook is pointed out.) Sally Carrera: (chuckles) It sure is... a nice night. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles as he sees the pile of cans with the tow hook pointing out) I sure hope Mater and Thomas aren't waiting around anywhere to scare me, 'cause I'll freak out... (Suddenly, Mater and Thomas land beside McQueen and Mater lets out a scream while Thomas blows his whistle, causing McQueen to freak out and knock over the pile of cans, revealing that it was actually a sign for Mater's building that was behind.) Mater and Thomas: (laugh) Doc Hudson: (laughs) If only you moved that fast on the race track. Rainbow Dash: (laughs) Should've seen 'em coming. Human Rainbow Dash: (laughs) Yeah. Wish I'd thought of that prank. Thomas: (through laughter) Lightning, you should've seen the look on your face! Mater: Oh, buddy! Ha-ha! You look like you just seen... the Ghostlight! Sheriff: Mater! Don't mock the Ghostlight! Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Lightning McQueen: What is the Ghostlight? (The record scratches to a stop as the other Radiator Springs residents get shocked, and Fillmore, Red and Lizzie eventually reverse for Sheriff to move forward.) Sheriff: The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts these very parts. Mater: (to McQueen and Team Equesodor) Nah, don't be too scared, buddy, fellas, it ain't real. Thomas: I'm pretty sure they already knew that. Sheriff: (yells) It is real! (Everyone then gets shocked as a chime is heard.) Sheriff: It all started on a Halloween Night like this very Halloween Night. The song dogs were wailin' at the moon off Cadillac Range while the summer wind blew hot like the breath of Zozobra. A young couple was headed down this very stretch of the mother road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow...and all that was left were two out-of-state license plates. So remember, the one thing that angers the Ghostlight more than anything else is the sound of clanking metal. (Then Mater shakes, causing his metal body to clank. He then gasps as he notices this, and groans as he then tries to keep his front still. But then his back shakes, making him gasp, and he tries to keep it still by putting his hook on it, straining. Then the cover of his air filter start clanking, and Mater gasps and tries to keep it still as well. Thomas shudders a little.) Spike the Dragon: What's up with those two? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I think this would also be confusing for humans, because we too are not made of metal, and our bodies do not clank. Spike the Dog: Exactly. Same for us animals too. Sheriff: As you head home tonight, keep an eye out. The Ghostlight could be anywhere. Well, good night. (suddenly drives off) Sally Carrera: Whew! I'm bushed. Good night! Everyone else and rest of Team Equesodor: Good night! (all except Mater and Thomas, leave for their homes, turning off the neon lights, with Flo's V8 Cafe's lights still on) Mater: Uh... Good night. Thomas: Um... What he said. (Flo's V8 Cafe's lights suddenly turn off.) Category:Transcripts